Te pido perdon
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: This songfic goes to my cousin Sakura... Hikaru is tryiin to make her forgive hiim, read & find out about whatt  :


_**heii people this is my first songfic EVER please read it & tell mee iff i needa get better on someting , dnt be to hard on me , heii its my first onee but i think i ddnt do that bad Read+Review thankss**_

**_-Kitamii (:_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC or the song ! _**

* * *

><p>Hikaru was on his knees holding Sakura's hand while she was sitting on the couch; he wanted to make her listen to him so he could explain what happened with the girl he was with but she didn't wanna listen.<p>

"Sakura, please you got to listen to me please hear me out." Begged Hikaru

"No Hikaru I saw you kiss that girl there's no explanation for that" hissed Sakura

"Please just listen to me for 5 min." said Hikaru

"No, now I gotta go bye" said Sakura getting up and leaving. Hikaru watched as she stormed outta the room furious. He felt really bad for what happened, but it wasn't as it looked. That girl just threw herself onto him and kissed him just as Sakura walked in. That night I called a million times, but no luck, she was seriously mad.

**-Hoy te vuelvo a llamar para pedirte que me perdones y que me brindes una oportunidad y yo estoy conciente que las horas an sido fuerte pero el amor todo lo puede te pido perdon, eres mi reina, eres mi todo y estoy aqui porque te amo(x2)- (english: "Today I called again to ask you to forgive me and give me a chance and I am aware that the times were hard, but an all-powerful love I apologize, you are my queen, you are my everything and I'm here because I love you (x2) -)**

I was replaying everything that happened this morning; i just couldn't get it out of my mind. The way the girl kept flirting with me, me trying to get away from her, when she threw herself onto me, kissed me, when Sakura came in and dropped everything she was holding, then she just ran out the room crying, I followed her but she wouldn't hear me. It was a little after 9pm and I was just laying on my bed replaying the scenes…

**-El amor se hace fuerte cuando un hombre perdona cuando ama y quiere ven por favor te lo pido porque me muero regresar contigo(x2) te pido perdón, eres mi reina, eres mi todo y estoy aqui porque te amo(x2)- (english: "Love is stronger when a man loves and forgives when you come please I'm asking for I am back with you (x2) I'm sorry, you're my queen, you are my everything and I'm here because I love you (x2) -)**

Two days have passed and she doesn't even wanna look at me I try to talk to her but she just finds a way to not bump into me, until lunch time…

"Sakura, you can't keep avoiding me" said Hikaru grabbing Sakura's hand.

"I don't wanna talk about this" replied Sakura.

"Please give me 5 minutes" he begged.

"No" she said seriously.

I let her go knowing it was no use. That night i called her again but only her voicemai came up 'Hey its Sakura sorry I couldn't get your call leave me a message and 'ill get back to you' still no answer so I just left her a message…

"Sakura, I love you you're the only one I need what you saw that day isn't what it looked like. If you really love me go to the park at 8pm I'll be waiting or you bye."

**-la soledad, me tormenta en las noches la vida sin ti no es igual de mí que sera, hoy te extiendo yo mis manos pidiendote una oportunidad te pido perdon,eres mi reina, eres mi todo y estoy aqui porque te amo te pido perdon, eres mi reina, eres mi todo hoy te vuelvo a llamar para pedirte que me perdones y que me brindes una oportunidad y yo estoy conciente que las horas an sido fuerte pero el amor todo lo puede…. ****Te pido perdon!- (English: -The loneliness, I storm at night without you life is not just me that will, today I extend my hands I asking you a chance I apologize, you are my queen, you are my everything and I'm here because I love you I apologize , you are my queen, you are my everything now call you again to ask you to forgive me and give me a chance and I am aware that the times were hard, but an all-powerful love ... ... ... I apologize! -)**

God i hope Sakura does show up at the park i really need her to listen to me. I can't lose her and not because of this, not because of something I didn't even do.

-Later at the park-

I arrived at the park around 7:55pm I sat under a tree (the same tree I asked Sakura to be my girlfriend) I waited for a few minutes like around 8:05pm Sakura arrived. I was really happy.

"Baby you came I thought you weren't gonna come explained Hikaru.

"I didn't have no choice and besides I wanna know why you did that? Why Hikaru? Was I not good enough for you?" ask Sakura about to cry.

I holded her hands and said "no baby your perfect for me just let me explain what happened here sit down." We both sat down and I started explaining everything to her. She looked like she was finally convinced because she started crying and hugged me while saying…

"I knew you wouldn't do that to me I love you sweetie and perdoname for not believing in you"

"No don't be you had every right to get mad and I love you too baby" said Hikaru hugging her back.

After everything was good between us I asked her if she was hungry she said yes so I took her to a restaurant.

"I love you sakura" said Hikaru

"I love you too" said Sakura while smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now thatt yhuve read it tell me what yhuu think of it (: hopee yhuu liked it <strong>_

_** -Kitamii (:**_


End file.
